


Non mi mancherai

by Leniam



Series: In alternativa... [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is angry, He has no right to be, M/M, They talk, Will gets some revenge, they bicker
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Un diverso finale per Digestivo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un finale alternativo per Digestivo, per curare il fatto che me lo sono rivista per l'ennesima volta e necessitavo di un po' di respiro.
> 
> Sono su TUMBLR, se volete venire a trovarmi.  
> [He-s-dead-jim](http://he-s-dead-jim.tumblr.com)

_Mi mancheranno i miei cani. Non mi mancherai tu._

Di tutte forse quella era stata l’affermazione più illuminante.

Hannibal aveva provato un costante senso di alienazione dalla realtà nel periodo in Italia. Diviso, come se fosse doppio, una parte di lui a vivere accanto a Bedelia fingendo di aver ricominciato da capo, di essersi scrollato di dosso Will con un’alzata di spalle; l’altra parte ad urlare, in un angolo, a squarciagola, senza pause, inascoltata da chiunque, in particolare da colui del quale invocava il nome.

Will.

Il grido muto ad ogni battito del suo cuore.

Hannibal l’aveva atteso. Aveva pregato che Will avesse compreso e perdonato il suo gesto, l’atto di un uomo ferito e tradito, l’atto di un uomo disperato. Ma quando Will era venuto a cercarlo in Italia non era stato per reclamare il suo diritto ad essere il suo compagno e prendere il posto fittizio di Bedelia, no, era stato per vendicarsi.

Hannibal si era sbagliato su di lui, così tanto e per un motivo così banale.

L’amore.

Il sentimento che non gli permetteva di liberarsi di Will come si sarebbe liberato di chiunque altro, non gli permetteva di liberarsi di lui né fisicamente, né mentalmente. Hannibal era perso per sempre.

Tanto valeva chiudere qui.

Will era stato chiaro, non avrebbe sentito la sua mancanza.

Allora Hannibal avrebbe atteso l’arrivo di Jack e qui avrebbe chiuso la partita.

Hannibal si sedette a terra, sul retro della casa di Will.

Bruciava.

La ferita sul volto.

Bruciava anche la schiena, ma il taglio sul volto molto di più, lo sentiva umido…

Hannibal si toccò il viso con una mano e cercò di alzarsi dalla pozza di neve quasi sciolta in cui era finito.

Una voce urlò alle sue spalle.

Will.

Due mani lo afferrarono per il risvolto del cappotto. “Ce la fai ad alzarti?” chiese Will.

Hannibal distinse le parole, ma non fu in grado di rispondere.

Era come se la gola gli fosse stata rivestita di carta vetrata e la schiena doleva proprio lì, al centro, un dolore tale da inarcarsi e protendere le mani indietro per poter coprire la ferita, invece non aveva la possibilità di fare neanche questo misero tentativo.

Hannibal rovesciò il capo, stanco, distrutto, inerme.

L’ultima cosa che pensò fu che doveva aver trovato il suo limite.

Un colpo sul viso.

“Hannibal!”

La testa gli ciondolò in avanti.

“Non ce la faccio da solo, Hannibal!”

Will tentava di sollevarlo passandogli la testa sotto il braccio, ma era troppo debole anche lui per riuscire nell’impresa, ancora mezzo intontito dal sedativo che aveva in corpo.

Poi, proprio mentre Hannibal cercava di aiutarlo puntando un piede a terra per fare leva, un altro sostegno comparve sotto all’altro suo braccio.

Voci confuse.

Hannibal si lasciò andare di nuovo.

Will che chiedeva: “Che ci fai tu qui?”

Poi buio.

 

Nel palazzo dentro alla sua mente silenzio. Per la prima volta in anni.

La confusione veniva da fuori, intorno a lui.

Discorsi concitati, parole poco comprensibili.

In brevi momenti di lucidità si era risvegliato a pancia in sotto, la schiena che ringraziava per la posizione concessa.

Stabilire il tempo trascorso, impossibile.

Ipotizzare dove si trovasse, altrettanto.

L’unico suo appiglio alla realtà: l’odore di Will.

 

Hannibal riaprì gli occhi, presente, cosciente.

Questa volta sì, la sua mente rispose pronta agli stimoli.

Sdraiato prono; nudo, a parte il lenzuolo che lo copriva dalla vita in giù, ma non aveva freddo.

Un letto, una stanza confortevole, da qualche parte alle sue spalle il crepitio di un camino acceso. Odore di legno. Uno chalet.

Odore di Will ovunque, anche su lui stesso e tutto intorno.

La voce di Will che ricordava di aver udito.

Le sue mani nei capelli?

La porta cigolò, Will fece capolino. Si congelò sul posto, probabilmente non aspettandosi di trovarlo vigile.

“Sei sveglio,” constatò Will entrando, “Come ti senti?”

Hannibal non rispose, in silenzio attonito. Incapace di decodificare quest’ennesimo scenario frutto dell’imprevedibilità di Will.

Non poteva supporre nulla da qui in poi, Hannibal era alla totale sua mercé, perché non aveva il minimo dato su cui operare.

La decisione definitiva presa per la sua vita era stata di nuovo stravolta dal passaggio di questo uragano devastante, ingrato e senza pietà che era Will Graham. Che gli aveva spezzato il cuore. E che non avrebbe sentito la sua mancanza.

“Hannibal…” ripetè Will.

“Dov’è Jack?” chiese Hannibal.

“Chi?” gli fece eco Will, ma aveva capito benissimo, “Mi sembra ovvio che non è qui.”

Will si sedette sul bordo del letto a fianco di Hannibal.

“Ho sentito delle voci, ti ho sentito discutere… Cos’hai in mente? Mi sarei consegnato, tutto questo non serve.”

“Ti saresti… Perché?” domandò Will sbigottito.

“Will, cosa faccio qui?” Hannibal ignorò la richiesta di Will, “Mi hai detto che non volevi più saperne di me.”

“Per questo volevi consegnarti, perché ti ho rifiutato?”

Hannibal esalò un respiro. Fece leva sulle braccia, ma Will gli appoggiò una mano sulla schiena per farlo sdraiare di nuovo.

“Non alzarti, la ferita è infettata. Hai avuto la febbre alta per due giorni.”

“Non credo morirò.”

“Su questo non nutro alcun dubbio, puoi restare sdraiato lo stesso?”

Hannibal nascose il viso nel cuscino.

Non aveva niente da perdere.

E un po’ era curioso di vedere cosa sarebbe successo.

Will rientrò in camera due ore dopo.

“Hai fame?” gli chiese.

“No.”

“Sì che hai fame, hai sempre fame e non mangi da due giorni,” Will toccò la benda sulla schiena.

“Will…” Hannibal gli spostò la mano.

“La vuoi smettere? Che ti prende? Cos’è cambiato da quando mi hai parlato due giorni fa?”

“Apparentemente… Tu,” rispose Hannibal secco, “Tu sei cambiato, ora. Rispetto a quando mi hai detto che non ti sarei mai mancato tanto quanto i tuoi cani.”

Hannibal parlò con calma, ma se avesse potuto quantificare la sua rabbia con il tono di voce non sarebbe stato sufficiente un urlo continuo e lacerante. Questo Will era perfino più fastidioso di quello che lo rifiutava in continuazione, perché questo Will era la somma di tutto ciò che Hannibal odiava di più: indecisione, ripensamento, insicurezza, titubanza.

“Questo non ha alcun senso, Will,” continuò Hannibal, “A meno che tu non mi stia curando per poi uccidermi. In quel caso allora…”

“In quel caso va bene? Se preferisci ti sto curando per ucciderti. Siamo d’accordo così?”

Hannibal voltò la testa il massimo che gli riuscì di fare per guardare Will negli occhi. Dopo qualche secondo di seria considerazione disse: “Sei una creatura piena di risorse, Will. Devo ammetterlo e devo soccombere.”

Alzò le mani in un gesto di resa. “Fai come credi. Quando ti sarai stufato per l’ennesima volta chiamerai tu Jack. Non ho fame. Vattene.”

Attese.

Il rumore della porta che si chiudeva lo raggiunse insieme a tutta l’indisponenza dell’uomo che l’aveva sbattuta.

Will si era arreso.

Hannibal riappoggiò la testa sul cuscino; chiuse gli occhi alla nuova fitta che percorse la sua schiena.

Non ci aveva mai messo così tanto a guarire. Anzi, non gli era mai successo di dover rimanere a letto per recuperare.

Sentiva che qualcosa in lui era saltato; un ingranaggio si era bloccato, bloccando così tutto il resto.

La porta cigolò qualche secondo dopo.

Hannibal digrignò i denti e si voltò. Will stava entrando di schiena; in una mano teneva una ciotola con dentro un cucchiaio e nell’altra un bicchiere d’acqua. Appoggiò tutto sul tavolino accanto al letto.

“Will…”

“Non rompere.”

“Ti piace fare cose inutili?”

“Oh sì, quella è una descrizione accurata di me,” ribattè Will sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso.

Hannibal voltò il capo dall’altro lato.

“Mangio io allora,” lo riprese Will, “Tu stai lì a fare l’idiota.”

Hannibal espirò chiudendo gli occhi e i pugni. “Da quando… Siamo così intimi da essere passati ad insulti di bassa lega?”

“Ho tutti i diritti di insultarti quanto mi pare, Hannibal, perché ti ricordo che non più di qualche giorno fa hai cercato di aprirmi la testa.”

“Tu stavi per sgozzarmi…”

“Ma finiscila! Ora sei la vittima?” Will alzò la voce, “Potrei staccarti braccia e gambe e ancora ce ne vorrebbe prima di essere pari. E poi Chiyoh mi ha sparato troppo presto perché tu possa ipotizzare cosa avrei fatto con quel coltellino.”

“È un bene che di fare ipotesi non me ne importi nulla, allora,” replicò Hannibal.

“Lo so che non te ne importa nulla. È da sempre che non te ne importa. I tempi giusti sono sempre i tuoi. Quanto ci metto io a prendere le mie decisioni, a fare le mie considerazioni, a te sembra sempre troppo. E troppo per te significa NO.”

“Certo, eri in piena riflessione quando mi hai detto addio.”

“Sono tornato a prenderti.”

Hannibal rimase in silenzio.

E sperò che Will avrebbe fatto altrettanto.

Di parole vuote ne aveva sentite abbastanza. Will parlava sempre tanto, ma agiva molto poco. E quando lo faceva di solito era per deluderlo una volta di più.

Il cucchiaio tintinnò contro il bordo della ciotola, poi contro i denti di Will.

Hannibal dovette imporsi di non voltarsi. La fascinazione che provava per il giovane uomo era difficile da sopprimere; osservare Will portarsi ripetutamente alla bocca il cucchiaio l’avrebbe saziato tanto quanto mangiare davvero… E di fame stava morendo.

Aveva anche sete.

“Mangia qualcosa Hannibal. Per favore…?”

Hannibal inarcò le sopracciglia e tese l’orecchio.

Oh, il giovane stava utilizzando i suoi metodi di persuasione migliori, uno dopo l’altro.

E per una volta non li stava utilizzando per un suo tornaconto.

Will gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla nuda. Hannibal fu stizzito dalla veloce reazione della sua pelle, che prima rabbrividì poi si scaldò.

Di fronte a Will gli era impossibile il calcolo mentale a cui sottoponeva tutto ciò che lo circondava. Will era fuori da ogni probabilità, da ogni costante, da ogni variabile. Will era a sé. E per questo l’aveva amato fin dal primo momento.

Will poteva essere instradato, mai condotto per mano.

Poteva essere indirizzato e poi, quasi sicuramente, lui si sarebbe girato e avrebbe proseguito in tutt’altra direzione.

Will era l’unico che, se gli fosse rimasto accanto, non sarebbe rimasto per paura o per essere stato ben manipolato, sarebbe rimasto perché voleva.

Ma non voleva.

Da qualunque parte analizzasse la situazione, Hannibal avrebbe sempre dovuto fare i conti col fatto che la rabbia, la frustrazione, la delusione e il dolore erano racchiusi tutti in quella consapevolezza.

Will non voleva.

Hannibal si lasciò invitare dal tocco di Will, una resa dettata dal bisogno e dalla rassegnazione; la sua. Cercò di reggersi su un gomito per mettersi seduto, nel torcere la schiena gli scappò un lamento.

Will scattò in avanti per aiutarlo, ma Hannibal lo fulminò con lo sguardo bloccandolo sul posto.

“Ti ho visto meno incazzato legato al tavolo di Mason,” lo apostrofò Will. Trascinò uno sgabello fino a bordo letto e ci si sedette sopra.

“Mason era piuttosto coerente nel suo pensiero, incredibile a dirsi, molto più di te. Ora non sarebbe qui ad offrirmi del cibo per esempio.”

Hannibal si mise seduto. Il lenzuolo scivolò dai fianchi e finendogli in grembo lo scoprì fino all’inguine.

“Per quale motivo sono nudo?” domandò sperando di suscitare imbarazzo.

Will fece spallucce. “Comodità?”

“Di chi?”

“Hai ferite ovunque, togliere e rimettere i pantaloni è lavoro inutile. Ti ho acceso il camino, che vuoi? Non ti ho spogliato io, se è quello che ti preoccupa, che poi vorrei sapere perché visto che tu mi hai spogliato e rivestito a piacimento almeno una decina di volte. E non con buone intenzioni.”

“L’ultima volta ti ho salvato la faccia, letteralmente, e trascinato incosciente in mezzo alla neve. Prego, non c’è di che. E ti ho vestito perché a casa tua faceva freddo, cosa di cui mi sono accorto senza alcun dubbio visto che sono rimasto immobile accanto al tuo letto ad aspettare che ti risvegliassi per ore, congelandomi.”

“Siamo pari, dunque,” ribatté Will.

“Oh, è questo? Tutto qui? Ti stai sdebitando per non avere conti in sospeso con me? Non te l’ho chiesto, ti sollevo dai tuoi oneri, Will.”

“Se fosse questione di un debito nei tuoi confronti, saresti a marcire sul retro di casa mia in attesa che Jack ti passi a prendere. Invece sono qui, con te. Siamo qui insieme. Puoi immaginare cosa significhi.”

Che Will era suo complice. Che dopo il massacro in casa Verger, se non si trovavano entrambi era perché entrambi avevano qualcosa da nascondere. Jack avrebbe potuto pensare che Will fosse morto, ma le prove a casa sua avrebbero detto il contrario.

“Dove siamo?” chiese Hannibal per la prima volta interessato a quello che stava succedendo.

“É… Un posto… Che… C’è da qualche mese. Da prima che io decidessi di partire per l’Italia.”

Will era reticente a parlare, segno che fosse qualcosa difficile da ammettere.

“Un posto…preparato da te?” chiese Hannibal.

“Pensavo che… Se fossi ritornato non avresti avuto nessun luogo sicuro dove stare e…” Will abbassò gli occhi. Era chiaro quanto sentisse il peso della colpa legata al voler aiutare e nascondere un serial killer. Ma Hannibal lesse nel suo confuso utilizzo di frasi spezzettate anche un profondo imbarazzo legato a loro due, solo loro due come persone e non come assassini a piede libero.

Hannibal si tirò il lenzuolo più su e si appoggiò ai cuscini con la schiena. “Sei venuto in Italia per prendermi e portarmi qui,” riassunse Hannibal.

Will mosse un paio di volte il capo.

“Uno strano modo di dirmelo estrarre una lama…” commentò Hannibal subito dopo.

“Ma ti senti?” sbottò Will, “Ma che cazzo credi, di potermi aprire uno squarcio nella pancia e poi pretendere che da parte mia non ci siano proteste? Questo ti aspetti? È davvero una persona del genere che pensi di avere davanti? Ti avrei restituito almeno quel favore. E poi saremmo tornati insieme qui, una volta che fosse stato chiaro che se fai lo stronzo con me, dovrai subirne le conseguenze. Per Abigail non ho bisogno di vendicarmi, quello è un errore che hai commesso e per cui stai pagando anche tu. Pagherai per sempre.”

Proprio l’atto per il quale pensava che non sarebbe mai stato perdonato, l’atto che credeva fosse il motivo per cui Will non avrebbe mai e poi mai visto in lui più di un nemico da abbattere, era il primo a cui Will aveva trovato la spiegazione più logica. E la più vera.

Abigail era stato il suo enorme, unico sbaglio. Che gli aveva lasciato uno dei più grossi vuoti mai provati dentro, più profondo di quello lasciato da Mischa.

Hannibal chiuse gli occhi. Gli scese una lacrima che non si preoccupò di nascondere. Will non aveva mai nascosto le sue emozioni, soprattutto parlando di Abigail, non l’avrebbe fatto neanche lui.

“So che stai soffrendo per lei,” proseguì Will in tono basso, “Ed è giusto così. Il fatto è che io ti ho accettato così come sei e conoscendoti avrei dovuto essere io ad evitare ciò che è successo a casa tua quella sera. Perciò la colpa di Abigail ricade su entrambi.”

Will si passò una mano sotto ad un occhio e all’altro. Prese la ciotola tra le mani.

“È diventata fredda, vado a riscaldarla.”

“Non importa,” Hannibal allungò una mano a toccargli il ginocchio. “Va bene lo stesso.”

Will gli passò la zuppa. Era la prima volta che Hannibal si trovava a mangiare qualcosa che non fosse stato cucinato da lui stesso ed era anche la prima volta che era Will a preparare per lui.

La fame gli fece finire tutto il piatto e, anche se non avrebbe di certo vinto il premio di zuppa dell’anno, avrebbe potuto vincere quello di miglior mezzo di riconciliazione.

Hannibal prese il bicchiere dalle mani di Will.

“Non bere tutto d’un fiato, dottore.”

Hannibal gli lanciò un’occhiata di traverso da sopra il bicchiere e bevve un sorso, poi un altro, poi un altro ad intervalli di qualche secondo.

“Sono stato bravo?” chiese Hannibal ironico.

“Non voglio che vomiti sul letto,” si giustificò Will. “Come va la schiena?”

“Fa male.”

“C’è un modo più veloce per guarire l’infezione?”

“Quello che hai fatto va bene. Guarirà.” Hannibal non poteva pensare di sdraiarsi di schiena, quindi al momento era da escludere che fosse anche solo migliorata. Ma la febbre era scesa.

“È stata Chiyoh a dirmi cosa fare e a portarci qui. E a spogliarti. Non sembrava sconvolta dal compito,” commentò Will.

“Perché avrebbe dovuto? Non era la prima volta che mi vedeva nudo. Anche se dall’ultima è passato parecchio tempo.”

“Grazie, ci tenevo a saperlo,” Will si avvicinò per aiutarlo a voltarsi e rimettersi prono.

Rimasto solo, Hannibal si concedette il lusso di gemere. Perché la schiena era contratta, come un foglio di carta stropicciato e il dolore una coperta distesa a toccare ogni punto.

Si svegliò più volte al suono dei suoi stessi lamenti, ad ogni singola volta in cui si era appena addormentato.

Poi, quando riaprì gli occhi per l’ennesima volta, lo fece che era già chiaro, all’interno della stanza, e accanto alla sua mano trovò una gamba di Will.

Il giovane uomo era seduto accanto a lui, con la schiena appoggiata alla testata del letto e la testa reclinata in avanti. Dormiva con una mano sopra la schiena di Hannibal, il palmo a coprire la benda posta sul marchio Verger. Gli aveva steso una coperta addosso, perché il fuoco si stava consumando ed era calata la temperatura. Hannibal si sentiva in un tepore confortante.

Questo contatto non aveva precedenti con cui confrontarlo. Hannibal non riuscì a spiegarsi l’improvvisa esigenza di restare perfettamente immobile, nel timore che una minima variazione delle condizioni potesse spezzare l’incantesimo.

Will non era mai una certezza in nessun campo, chissà questo nuovo cambio di rotta per quanto sarebbe durato? L’atteggiamento più saggio da parte di Hannibal era godere di quanto a disposizione finché fosse stato possibile.

Ennesima debolezza, ennesimo inchino, ennesimo piegarsi all’evento Will Graham.

Si sarebbe fatto divorare un’altra volta. Hannibal era troppo stanco per opporsi e troppo pronto all’abbandono per resistere alla tentazione di cascare nella trappola.

Doveva ammettere che nell’ipotesi che questo fosse un giochino di Will, il giovane stava dimostrando di aver capito molto bene quale fosse l’unico modo per distruggere Hannibal Lecter psicologicamente.

Troppo stanco.

Richiuse gli occhi.

Il risveglio successivo portò una deliziosa modifica delle dinamiche. Will era scivolato dalla sua posizione e finito di traverso proprio di fronte al viso di Hannibal, anche se al contrario.

Curiosa posizione.

E Will si era appena svegliato.

Hannibal attese di vederlo prima spalancare gli occhi e poi affrettarsi a rimettersi seduto, schiarendosi la gola per l’imbarazzo di quanto accaduto in modo involontario durante il sonno.

Invece Will alzò il mento per allineare la bocca a quella dell’uomo, gli mise una mano sulla nuca e gli stampò un bacio sulle labbra.

Hannibal tirò indietro la testa prima incredulo, poi confuso.

“Sì, ok… Sono stato impulsivo,” mormorò Will. Rimase dov’era, però, non accennò a spostarsi per permettere ad Hannibal di riappoggiare la testa. E tenere il collo rigido non si stava dimostrando impresa da poco per lui.

Hannibal assottigliò gli occhi. L’unico modo in cui poteva far finta di stare analizzando Will perché di fatto, a livello pratico, non sapeva da dove cominciare.

“Fa freddo,” disse ancora Will.

Al sentire di nuovo la sua voce Hannibal si rese conto di essere rimasto ammutolito da dopo il bacio; più che confuso forse doveva definirsi traumatizzato.

“Posso infilarmi sotto le coperte anch’io?” Will si mosse senza attendere una risposta di Hannibal. L’uomo fu sballottato dai movimenti dell’altro che stava sgusciando piano piano al suo fianco mettendosi comodo sotto alle lenzuola. Hannibal attese che avesse concluso le operazioni di manovra prima di voltare il viso dalla sua parte.

“Pensi di poter fare come ti pare?” gli domandò Hannibal.

Will rise. Non il solito sbuffetto dal naso di derisione o di finta allegria compiacente, no, una risata cristallina e sonora. Rotolò tra di loro facendo sobbalzare il materasso e sì che Hannibal non aveva fatto dell’ironia.

Eppure quella risata gli stava stringendo una mano alla gola.

Oh, lo amava. Amava questa somma di numeri che non dava mai lo stesso risultato, quest’infinità di variabili, questo straziante indecifrabile codice.

“Io posso fare come mi pare,” Will gli alzò un braccio e ci si infilò sotto obbligando Hannibal ad abbracciarlo. Anche se Hannibal dovette riconsiderare il verbo _obbligare,_ non essendo proprio quello più corretto. “Perché sei perdutamente innamorato di me e niente può cambiare questo fatto.”

Hannibal prese nota dell’incavo del suo braccio appoggiato sul fianco di Will, prese nota della mano di Will che gli sfiorava delicata il fondo della schiena fermandosi qualche centimetro prima della curva dei glutei, prese nota del fatto che si stavano respirando addosso l’un l’altro, i visi così vicini da non riuscire neanche a mettersi a fuoco, solo poi riuscì a ribattere.

“Ormai c’è molto poco dell’innamoramento in quello che provo per te, Will,” le parole gli uscirono come in rassegnazione. Nessuna saggezza dimostrata nel dirle, solo pura necessità. Come se qualcuno gliele stesse tirando fuori a forza; a tenerle taciute avrebbe forse evitato di esporre collo e giugulare, ma non avrebbe evitato comunque la decapitazione.

“Ti amo tanto che mi sarei accontentato di vivere il resto della mia vita col tuo ricordo, nel palazzo della mia mente. Con la speranza di rivederti, un giorno.”

Il bacio di Will in risposta fu diverso dal primo; il morbido e levigato tocco delle sue labbra su quelle di Hannibal, asciutte e ruvide. Uno dei pugni di Jack ebbe l’ardire di risvegliarsi al contatto, ma Hannibal ci fece caso solo marginalmente.

Questa pigra, languida carezza era la cosa più sensuale mai sperimentata; il cuore di Hannibal attestò la sua presenza con una serie di rocamboleschi battiti. Ma si dichiarò sconfitto anche lui, fermandosi, o facendo finta di fermarsi, quando Will gli leccò le labbra per approfondire il bacio.

Hannibal aveva sempre associato Will e il suo odore a diverse musiche, la melodia variava a seconda dello stato d’animo del giovane uomo e di come si rivolgeva a lui.

Nemmeno la più bella delle arie d’opera poteva paragonarsi a ciò che stava udendo avvolto in questo bacio.

Avere la bocca di Will così disponibile, pronta ad incontrare la sua in un’indolente e comoda unione era rassicurante, metteva la mente a riposo e dava ad Hannibal qualcosa di concreto a cui appigliarsi. E la semplicità con cui Will stava ammettendo di aver bisogno di questa tenerezza gli consentiva di lasciarsi andare con la stessa serenità.

“Perché mi hai detto che non avresti sentito la mia mancanza?” gli chiese Hannibal tenendolo comunque vicino, di nuovo colto da quella sottile paura che un gesto sbagliato potesse terrorizzare il cerbiatto e farlo scappare.

“Mi hai lasciato e sei scappato con qualcun altro,” ricordò Will, “Mi hai lasciato da solo a ricucirmi le ferite. Da solo. Sono sopravvissuto agonizzando. Mi sei mancato, ogni giorno, tanto che certe volte avrei preferito essere morto. Ed ero da solo. Quello che ti ho detto ti ha fatto male? Bene.”

“Era una vendetta? Preferivo una coltellata fuori dalla Galleria degli Uffizi.”

“Lamentati con Chiyoh, allora,” replicò Will. “Io comunque sono più contento così. A quanto pare posso metterti in ginocchio più in fretta a parole che marchiandoti a fuoco in mezzo alla schiena.”

Hannibal fu costretto a chiudere gli occhi e deglutire. La mano di Will lo stava accarezzando, lenta, polpastrelli e palmo aperto alternati, passando oltre la curva dei glutei o sostando all’altezza dei reni.

“Ci sono anche altri modi per mettermi in ginocchio,” lo informò Hannibal.

“Ho notato. Propongo di spostare le nostre divergenze in un campo in cui possiamo misurarci alla pari, da ora in poi.”

Ad Hannibal bastò spostarsi di poco per riappoggiare le labbra su quelle di Will. Comodo.

“Affare fatto.”


End file.
